


Tear You Apart

by Ratsludge



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Smut, Songfic, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratsludge/pseuds/Ratsludge
Summary: Song: Tear You Apart by She Wants RevengeIDK i heard this song and i just immediately thought of thor and loki :/





	Tear You Apart

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT ENJOY THIS SHIP.  
> DO NOT READ JUST TO LEAVE HATEFUL COMMENTS.

_ It's only just a crush _

_ It'll go away _

 

Thor knew it was wrong, knew that this would go away, it had to.

 

_ It's just like all the others _

_ It'll go away _

 

He was sure of it.

 

_ Or maybe this is danger _

_ And he just don't know _

 

He turned as the door opened, looking as the man he had called brother for many years entered.

 

“You wanted to talk?” he asks, those beautiful pink lips seeming to caress every word. 

 

_ You pray it all away _

 

Thor gulps, walking to the man, fighting every urge not to touch his soft pale cheek.

 

_ But it continues to grow _

 

“I just...um...wanted to...Loki...I…”

 

Loki smiled, placing a hand on Thor’s cheek.

 

“Spit it out. You can do it.”

 

“I...love you...but not as a brother should…” Thor choked out, feeling his eyes grow teary.

 

Loki leaned up, placing a deep kiss onto Thor’s lips, pulling him closer. Soon they tumbled onto the bed, hair in tangles on fingers, body grinding against one another.

 

_ I want to hold you close _

_ Soft breath, beating heart _

 

Thor gasped as Loki undid both their pants and pressed their cocks together.

 

“Shit!” Thor said as his brother began pumping his hand, squeezing just enough to get good friction.

 

Soon Thor flipped Loki onto his back. On top, Thor nibbled at Loki’s neck and ear

 

_ As I whisper in your ear _

 

Thor leaned down to where his lips were against the shell of Loki’s ear.

 

_ I want to fucking tear you apart _

 

They both came, hot ropes of cum covering Loki’s hand and both their chests. They panted, Loki smiling devilishly. 

 

“You might wanna clean up,” Loki said as he stood up, wiping his hand on the sheets and pulling up his pants “Father will be looking for you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos if you enjoyed or if you have any requests for future fics!


End file.
